


21 Pound Turkey

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [85]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: laf: you were the one that wanted to go back to sleep and when I wake up you're gonelaf: also alex is on the floor which is odd





	

**Author's Note:**

> what is this?? a glimpse into james and thomas' relationship??? what??

**macaroni fUCK** : alex just left and I'm sad now  
  
**jmadzzz** : how was it??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : fun!! we watched rupauls drag race and went to bed at like nine but it was like cute bc I got to cuddle him for like twelve hours and I was also really tired  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : he's very soft I cried about it for a while  
  
**jmadzzz** : aw  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you're still okay with this right?  
  
**jmadzzz** : of course  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm just checking bc yesterday you seemed kind of,,,,,,annoyed  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm sorry  
  
**jmadzzz** : I was just kind of irritated @everyone in the airport and it wasn't a Good time and a woman yelled at me for No Reason which I really didn't need  
  
**jmadzzz** : so I really apologize if I didn't sound supportive it wasn't what I was trying to do and I am still Completely Fine with you dating alex and I think it's really cute that you like him so much  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : omg it's fine  
  
**jmadzzz** : I love you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I love you too  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : how are things at home??  
  
**jmadzzz** : my entire extended family is here and there are a lot more infants than I remember there being  
  
**jmadzzz** : and I haven't slept since I got here bc of their nonstop screaming  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : JAMES  
  
**jmadzzz** : and I'm s o tired  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : omg please go to bed  
  
**jmadzzz** : I can't I'm being forced to go to lunch now  
  
**jmadzzz** : they want me to stay here until thanksgiving but like I would like to sleep at some point until then  
  
**jmadzzz** : preferrably next to you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : aw I love you  
  
**jmadzzz** : I love you too  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : if you want I could drive down on tuesday after work and then see you before I drive down on wednesday night  
  
**jmadzzz** : it's a five hour drive thomas  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you're worth it  
  
**jmadzzz** : omg  
  
**jmadzzz** : also won't you just showing up at my house be weird??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : it's not like your family doesn't know me  
  
**jmadzzz** : but still  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I don't have to if you don't want me to  
  
**jmadzzz** : I want you to  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : yay!!  
  
**jmadzzz** : also can you bring me like four more sweaters  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : of course  
  
**jmadzzz** : I really don't miss the minivan days  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : do your parents still own that minibus so that you can all drive around together  
  
**jmadzzz** : yeah that's what we're in rn  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm currently sitting next to my brother who is looking at old family pictures on his phone and laughing at what I used to look like when I was 15  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : kill him  
  
**jmadzzz** : ""jemmy,do you remember when you used to be a thin and scrawny like that??"" ""yeah, remember when you were born and got tacked with that stupid fucking name, ambrose??""  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : oh my god  
  
**jmadzzz** : like it was my grandfathers name but at the same time fuckign  
  
**jmadzzz** : ""a m b r o s e""  
  
**jmadzzz** : ""at least I didn't have to wear braces for six years"" I'm going to kill him if someone doesn't stop me  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : three days love  
  
**jmadzzz** : god help me until then  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : you were the one that wanted to go back to sleep and when I wake up you're gone  
  
**laf** : also alex is on the floor which is odd  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I got up and decided to start getting ready for thanksgiving bc none of you were up and I was bored  
  
**laf** : we have five days??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I know but I need to perfect my pie recipe  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's been a while  
  
**laf** : so you're just making pies rn?  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I also put another chair together  
  
**laf** : I'll help you  
  
**little lion** : same  
  
**laf** : when did you wake up??  
  
**little lion** : when I fell off the bed but our carpet is soft so I wasn't uncomfortable enough to move  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : come on then  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I LOOKED AT A THANKSGIVING SUPPLIES LIST  
  
**johnn** : WE NEED TO BUY A TURKEY ASAP  
  
**little lion** : why are you always on weird websites  
  
**johnn** : the number thing was cute  
  
**johnn** : speaking of give me a number  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**little lion** : 17  
  
**johnn** : do you ever wish we could read your mind  
  
**little lion** : no  
  
**laf** : yes  
  
**more like HUNKules** : maybe  
  
**johnn** : wow  
  
**little lion** : my mind is separated into like two categories  
  
**little lion** : the shit I yell to you guys about, and the stuff I don't  
  
**little lion** : and the stuff I don't yell about is the stuff I don't like thinking about  
  
**little lion** : so if you could read my mind I feel like that would be something you'd see and I really!! don't want you to see that  
  
**laf** : :^(( I love you  
  
**little lion** : love you too  
  
**laf** : oh and I feel like I would want you to be able to read my mind bc sometimes when I feel really !!!!  
  
**laf** : I feel like you knowing what's going through my head would help  
  
**little lion** : this is a really heavy question tbh I wasn't expecting it  
  
**laf** : rt  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I feel like you being able to read my mind would be cool?? but also I don't want to know what you would find  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,why  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I don't know?? you could uncover some weird secret about me that I didn't even know about myself  
  
**johnn** : like what that you used to be bald  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM SORRY WHAT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHO TOLD YOU THAT  
  
**johnn** : WAIT I WAS KIDDING  
  
**johnn** : LIKE I KIND OF JUST GUESSED  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OH  
  
**johnn** : WAIT WHAT  
  
**johnn** : WHAT WHAT WHAT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : NOTHING  
  
**laf** : YOU USED TO BE BALD??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IT WAS AN ACCIDENT  
  
**little lion** : WH AT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : BACK WHEN I ACTUALLY HAD HAIR  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LIKE A LOT OF IT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I DIDNT WANT IT ANYMORE SO I WENT TO GO GET IT CUT AND I ASKED MY BARBER TO SHAVE IT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : AND HE TOOK IT FURTHER THAN EXPECTED  
  
**laf** : OH MY GOD  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IT WAS A MISTAKE, I WAS 17, AND IT GREW BACK SO IT NO LONGER MATTERS  
  
**johnn** : ARE THERE PICTURES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : NO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I REFUSED TO LEAVE MY ROOM FOR LIKE TWO WEEKS  
  
**johnn** : OMG  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ANYWAY YOU SAID YOU FOUND A LIST  
  
**johnn** : RIGHT  
  
**johnn** : IT TAKES FOREVER FOR A TURKEY TO THAW AND WE NEED TO BUY ONE ASAP  
  
**laf** : I haven't seen you awake at all today come down here and kiss me  
  
**little lion** : kiss us*  
  
**laf** : yes right  
  
**johnn** : I'm going to buy a turkey so give me a second to get dressed before I come down  
  
**laf** : okay!!  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : I don't hate my family I don't hate my family I don't hate my family  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : oh god what happened  
  
**jmadzzz** : ambrose is yelling at nelly for dating someone my age and I literally don't care like she can do what she wants but he's throwing a fit and he keeps asking my opinion on it but like  
  
**jmadzzz** : and I really don't deserve this  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : just tell him to Shut Up  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : or Kill Him we've been over this  
  
**jmadzzz** : I can't they're gone now  
  
**jmadzzz** : like he literally stood up and went over to yell at her  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : ew  
  
**jmadzzz** : r i g h t  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : what are your parents doing just a question  
  
**jmadzzz** : well my dad is driving and tuning us out and my mom is listening to podcasts/sleeping  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I  
  
**jmadzzz** : after raising nine kids they know how to pick and chose their battles  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : dear god  
  
**jmadzzz** : frances is now screaming at ambrose for being an ass and my head is Pounding  
  
**jmadzzz** : NELLY JUST CAME OUT IM YELLING  
  
**jmadzzz** : AND A HUSH FALLS OVER THE MINIBUS  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : OH MY GOD  
  
**jmadzzz** : AMBROSE, WHO IS QUICKLY BECOMING MY LEAST FAVORITE SIBLING, WAS LIKE ""do you know what people are going to say about you dating a 27 year old man??"" AND SHE GOES ""whatever it is, it can't be as bad as them finding out that I'm actually dating a 27 year old woman"" AND HE JUST GASPS AS IF MY FUCKIGN GAY DEMI ASS HASNT BEEN HIS BROTHER FOR HIS WHOLE LIFE AND ALSO HADNT BEEN SITTING NEXT TO HIM THIS ENTIRE TIME  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : oh my god  
  
**jmadzzz** : ambrose just back down next to me and buckled his seatbelt and he refuses to talk to anyone  
  
**jmadzzz** : everyone else is making fun of him lmao  
  
**jmadzzz** : william just came over, really bitter, and goes ""nelly wants you to sit with her""  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : THIS IS WILD  
  
**jmadzzz** : nelly is asking me how you are now  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : aw tell her I'm good  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm asking her abt her girlfriend now and she's like crying bc of how amazing she is  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : omg  
  
**jmadzzz** : and now we're at the stupid restaurant that we had to rent out bc my family is so Huge and ambrose and nelly are no longer talking to each other I guess?? so this is gonna be Great  
  
**jmadzzz** : can't wait for thanksgiving  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : good luck james  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm going to need it  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I DONT UNDERSTAND WHY EACH PERSON NEEDS A POUND AND A HALF OF TURKEY BUT I HAVE A FUCKING 21 POUND ONE JUST SITTING IN THE PASSENGER SEAT AS I BUCKLE UP TO GO HOME  
  
**johnn** : wait should I buckle in the turkey  
  
**johnn** : should it be in the backseat what if I crash  
  
**laf** : babe it's a turkey not a small child  
  
**johnn** : but it needs to be safe  
  
**laf** : omg  
  
**johnn** : I'm gonna buckle it in but I won't put it in the backseat  
  
**johnn** : if any harm comes to it, I'm going to walk into the house and scream I told you so at the top of my lungs  
  
**laf** : oh my god  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : okay this is awful  
  
**laf** : it's not that bad  
  
**little lion** : it's awful  
  
**laf** : only two more chairs  
  
**little lion** : can't we make john help with those  
  
**laf** : fine  
  
**little lion** : yay!! let's make dinner  
  
**more like HUNKules** : MY PIE IS DONE  
  
**little lion** : DINNER THEN PIE  
  
**little lion** : wait what are we eating for dinner  
  
**laf** : everything I can think of has noodles in it but I'm not Feeling noodles rn  
  
**little lion** : we really need to try new foods  
  
**laf** : we have pizza rolls in the freezer  
  
**little lion** : PIZZA ROLLS  
  
**johnn** : PIZZA ROLLS  
  
**johnn** : a woman in this elevator is looking at me strangely bc I'm cradling this turkey like a first born child  
  
**johnn** : I also bought a shit ton of stuff to Make turkey bc we definitely don't have anything  
  
**laf** : bless  
  
**little lion** : do you think we should like,,,ask everyone coming if they're still coming  
  
**johnn** : probably  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'll do it  
  
**laf** : perfect  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : THANKSGIVING  
  
**little lion** : nice  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WE JUST WANT TO KNOW THAT EVERYONE WHO SAID THEY WERE COMING IS STILL COMING  
  
**mother mulligan** : we are!!  
  
**hugh lowercase** : me and elizabeth are!!  
  
**martha** : everyone in the laurens-manning-ramsay household is coming but we don't know who anyone else in the chat is  
  
**mother mulligan** : oh I'm hercules' mom!! :))  
  
**more like HUNKules** : mom  
  
**hugh lowercase** : please  
  
**hugh lowercase** : oh I'm hugh btw  
  
**hugh lowercase** : the jr one  
  
**hugh uppercase** : I'm the sr one and I'm just happy to be here  
  
**more like HUNKules** : dAd  
  
**hugh lowercase** : pLEASe  
  
**martha** : oh I'm john's sister martha  
  
**the good henry** : I'm henry  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : james  
  
**the good henry** : and then there's mary who is ten and doesn't have a phone but we can assure you she's coming with us  
  
**laf** : and john is crying now  
  
**johnn** : YOU DIDNT HAVE TO ANNOUNCE IT  
  
**laf** : sorry love  
  
**johnn** : JDHJSJFHKFJDKJFDH  
  
**martha manning** : I'm martha, martha's girlfriend  
  
**david** : marthas' boyfriend, david  
  
**martha** : aw ily  
  
**david** : ily2  
  
**martha manning** : ily2!!  
  
**martha** : also @any of the ot4  
  
**more like HUNKules** : is that something you just call us??  
  
**martha** : do you not like it??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm in love with it I was just sayin  
  
**little lion** : what was your question??  
  
**martha** : should we bring anything??  
  
**johnn** : I mean,,,,if you want,,,,  
  
**mother mulligan** : I'm bringing mac and cheese  
  
**hugh lowercase** : REALLY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : YESSSS  
  
**little lion** : WAIT IS THAT THE SAME MAC AND CHEESE THAT WAS AT THE FOURTH OF JULY PARTY  
  
**mother mulligan** : YES  
  
**little lion** : YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
**little lion** : GOD LOVES ME  
  
**mother mulligan** : :)))  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ,,,  
  
**hugh lowercase** : ,,,,,,  
  
**mother mulligan** : I would've made an apple pie to bring but,,,someone,,,,,stole my recipe  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm making the apple pie mother and my tester looks beautiful  
  
**mother mulligan** : looks aren't everything  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I trust my pies  
  
**martha manning** : can we bring wine??  
  
**laf** : YES  
  
**laf** : BRING WINE AND WE CAN BE WINE PEOPLE TOGETHER  
  
**martha manning** : Y E S  
  
**david** : I'm so worried  
  
**martha manning** : omg why  
  
**david** : you're going to end up passed tf out at like eight o'clock at night and we're gonna have to carry you home  
  
**martha** : that's only ever happened once and when it did you ended up crying in the backseat of our car over how much you loved her do Not  
  
**martha manning** : AW  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : DONT YOU HAVE YOUR OWN GROUP CHAT TO BE GROSS IN  
  
**martha** : yeah sorry  
  
**mother mulligan** : that's adorable!!  
  
**martha** : thank you!!  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : we're also bringing pies  
  
**martha** : who ever said that  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : the underage laurens children who feel like they're going to need something to do while you drink wine like Adults  
  
**the good henry** : rt  
  
**the good henry** : another rt from mary  
  
**martha** : fine we'll buy pies  
  
**the good henry** : gOd bless  
  
**hugh uppercase** : I'm bringing breaded cauliflower  
  
**hugh lowercase** : ew  
  
**hugh uppercase** : no one ever said you had to eat it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : KILL HIM DAD  
  
**hugh lowercase** : RUDE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I L O V E CAULIFLOWER ID FIGHT FOR IT AND YOU KNOW THAT  
  
**hugh lowercase** : ANYWAY  
  
**hugh lowercase** : ME AND ELIZABETH ARE BAKING COOKIES  
  
**little lion** : lemon cookies??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : listen here alexander  
  
**little lion** : H A  
  
**mother mulligan** : OH MY GOD  
  
**more like HUNKules** : MOM  
  
**martha** : w h a t  
  
**more like HUNKules** : NOTHING NOTHIGN  
  
**martha** : okay??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OKAY SO WE'RE ALL GOING, ALL OF OUR FOOD WILL BE READY, AND IT WILL BE A WONDERFUL TIME  
  
**laf** : haha so,,,,,loves,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : you left to go check the mail what happened  
  
**laf** : the mail got here,,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : yknow when they tell you to check ""send all items with the least amount of shipments"" they,,,really,,,,mean it  
  
**laf** : there's like thirty boxes here  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**johnn** : WE GOTTA GO  
  
**martha** : oh god  
  
**martha** : godspeed  
  
**martha manning** : bye!!  
  
**david** : see you on thursday!!  
  
**the good henry** : adios  
  
**the coolest brother you got** : ttyl  
  
**the good henry** : and an ""lmao bye"" from mary who just crawled off of my shoulders and walked away  
  
**hugh lowercase** : peace tf out  
  
**hugh uppercase** : bye everyone  
  
**mother mulligan** : :)) goodbye to all of you!! :)) see you thursday!! :))  
  
**more like HUNKules** : M O M  
  
**hugh lowercase** : P L E A S E  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : ""so jemmy do you have a girlfriend yet??"" one of my older cousins, surrounded by three of my younger cousins  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WHAT DID YOU SAY  
  
**jmadzzz** : ""no, I have a boyfriend, his name is thomas"" AND THEY IMMEDIATELY WENT INTO ACTION  
  
**jmadzzz** : ONE OF THEIR JAWS DROPPED AND THEY SAT DOWN NEXT TO ME, ANOTHER ONE ASKED HOW THINGS WERE GOING AND IF I WAS HAPPY  
  
**jmadzzz** : AND THEN TWO OF THEM GO ""THOMAS JEFFERSON??""  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : nice to know I'm a household name all over virginia  
  
**jmadzzz** : you're like the richest person ever of course they know you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : my parents are the richest people ever  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm just their son  
  
**jmadzzz** : their rich son  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : anyway  
  
**jmadzzz** : they're asking abt our wedding now  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : we're not even engaged yet  
  
**jmadzzz** : riGHT  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : wait  
  
**jmadzzz** : wait  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : JINGLE BELL  
  
**johnn** : JINGLE BELL  
  
**more like HUNKules** : JINGLE BELL ROCK  
  
**laf** : JINGLE BELLS SWING  
  
**little lion** : AND JINGLE BELLS RING  
  
**johnn** : SNOWIN AND BLOWIN UP BUSHELS OF FUN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : NOW THE JINGLE HOP HAS BEGUN  
  
**mother mulligan** : I think you're in the wrong chat dears :))  
  
**martha** : HA  
  
**johnn** : OH  
  
**johnn** : OH MY GOD  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : they made me go grocery shopping with them and then forced me to help them put it all away  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : are you actually okay  
  
**jmadzzz** : I've been awake for 39 hours and I really can't do it  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : are you home now??  
  
**jmadzzz** : yeah but I don't think I'm going to get any sleep due to the fact that my cousin who I don't even know the name of has TRIPLETS and they're sleeping in the room underneath mine with her  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : oh love  
  
**jmadzzz** : I'm going to try to sleep despite them so goodnight I love you  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'm probably going to be up for a little while bc I Did sleep so if you can't sleep you can just text me or call me or whatever  
  
**jmadzzz** : okay  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : goodnight james love you too  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : they make christmas stockings  
  
**johnn** : did you not?? know that??  
  
**little lion** : no I don't mean like ones you hang on a fireplace  
  
**little lion** : like garter belt stockings  
  
**little lion** : they have like,,,white fur at the top and cute little red bows  
  
**little lion** : I've ordered two pairs of them  
  
**johnn** : jesus christ it's like you want me to die  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why two  
  
**little lion** : y'all are wild and will probably rip them  
  
**laf** : we're not t h a t wild  
  
**little lion** : do I need to remind you of what happened to my black stockings the first time I Wore the garter belt??  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,,,  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**little lion** : exactly  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : wait so when are we unpacking these boxes  
  
**laf** : tomorrow through wednesday  
  
**laf** : I have more stuff coming tomorrow  
  
**laf** : but right now is just lazing around our apartment until we eventually decide to go upstairs  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my parents are coming up really late wednesday night with hugh and elizabeth  
  
**laf** : we should be good by then  
  
**more like HUNKules** : just makin sure  
  
**little lion** : did you tell them our new address??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : remind me tomorrow?  
  
**little lion** : what are you doing now??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : kissing you  
  
**little lion** : OH  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : and while alex and hercules made out on the couch  
  
**laf** : me and john just finished our last two dining chairs  
  
**more like HUNKules** : sorry??  
  
**laf** : you're not  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm not alex is gorgeous  
  
**little lion** : I will kill you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you are!!  
  
**little lion** : sure  
  
**little lion** : let's go to sleep!!  
  
**laf** : yes!!  
  
**johnn** : wooooo!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : let's gO  
  
\---  
  
**jmadzzz** : I was on the brink of sleep  
  
**jmadzzz** : standing at the precipice  
  
**jmadzzz** : when all at once  
  
**jmadzzz** : every single one of the triplets woke up and started screaming  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : it's four in the morning  
  
**jmadzzz** : I don't think they care  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : oh my god  
  
**jmadzzz** : I want to come home so bad  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I want you to come home  
  
**jmadzzz** : oh my god nobody is waking up to try and get them to stop I'm going to die here  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I'll be there in three days  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : technically two considering the time  
  
**jmadzzz** : but sadly you being here isn't going to move the triplets to another room  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : but we can do other things ;^))  
  
**jmadzzz** : I could just do that by myself tho  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : WOW  
  
**jmadzzz** : hA  
  
**jmadzzz** : no but seriously I can't wait until you get here even if it's only for the day  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**jmadzzz** : cAN I CALL YOU TO SHOW YOU HOW FUCKING LOUD THESE DEMON CHILDREN ARE  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : yeS  
  
\---  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : jusT so you know for when you wake up  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : you didn't end the call, I did, because you fell asleep and I wasn't going to wake you up bc you need this  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : and bc you fell asleep before I could say it  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I love you, see you tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> haha I cried while writing this 
> 
> also tfw you couldn't think of a title
> 
> tumblr: lol-phan-af


End file.
